<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Buggy Breaks Down by KazmoCanyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019384">When the Buggy Breaks Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazmoCanyon/pseuds/KazmoCanyon'>KazmoCanyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazmoCanyon/pseuds/KazmoCanyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall and Yuffie are siblings. AVALANCHE and the SeeDs are stuck in Cosmo Canyon. Things are tense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Yuffie Kisaragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Buggy Breaks Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was from a while back. I meant to write maybe a couple more chapters, especially one with Squall and Yuffie being cuties, but I lost the inspiration. RIP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to kill him."</p>
<p>Squall wasn't always the reckless type, but sometimes he just wanted to hit things. Or people.</p>
<p>"Somehow I don't think that's a good idea."</p>
<p>Ah yes, Quistis, the voice of reason.</p>
<p>It would have been four days since the SeeDs met up with AVALANCHE to help them with a mission, overthrow the government or some crap Squall could care less about at the moment. He was seeing red.</p>
<p>"Where is he?!"</p>
<p>"I really don't think we should be killing the people we're supposed to be helping but you can try," Quistis said, chuckling to herself.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" Tifa swerved just in time to dodge an angry Squall rushing out of the bar just as she was walking in.</p>
<p>Next to her, Aerith was clutching her chest. She looked at Quistis questioningly. "Is he okay? He looked like he was about to kill someone."</p>
<p>Quistis laughed. "Well, actually." Tifa and Aerith looked at each other, confused. Quistis motioned to her table for the girls to join her. "Come join me. Can I get you a drink?"</p>
<p>The girls decided to drink to their hearts desire. If they were going to be stuck here for the rest of the week, they might as well use this as a chance to loosen up.</p>
<p>The whole mission was going about as well as you could imagine.</p>
<p>AVALANCHE's buggy broke down in the desert and the SeeDs' vehicle couldn't hold all of them, so they were all stranded in Cosmo Canyon in the meantime until the buggy was repaired. Luckily, Cosmo Canyon was Nanaki's home and they were welcomed to stay for as long as they needed.</p>
<p>The trip was a disaster. The group wasn't exactly holding hands around the campire and singing kumbaya either.</p>
<p>Apart from Tifa, Aerith, and Quistis forming an exclusive support group for sensible people only, everyone else constantly butted heads. Nanaki growled at Irvine every time he got close. Rinoa thought Cait Sith was suspicious. Cid and Barret hated the SeeDs' general hyperactive disposition, Zell hated AVALANCHE's broodiness, and Squall... well, Squall hated everyone. He especially wasn't Cloud's biggest fan, and Cloud thought he was an arrogant jackass.</p>
<p>It all started when Yuffie turned out to be Squall's adoptive little sister. It was a surprise to everyone; neither Squall nor Yuffie ever talked about their lives. Since the big reveal, the SeeDs saw a side to Squall they had never seen before: the overprotective big brother.</p>
<p>Tensions first rose when Yuffie wandered off in the middle of the mission, distracted by Materia nearby. Cloud refused to wait for her and Squall wasn't too pleased about that.</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're not leaving without her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is slowing us down. We have more important things to do."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She could be in trouble right now. We need to find her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's Yuffie, she'll find us."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're a sorry excuse for a leader. How could you leave someone behind?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And what does that make you as a SeeD? Is it or is it not your job to assist us on this mission?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I could give a shit about your mission."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then leave."</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn't true. Squall cared about the mission; it was a good cause, and he cared about the people. He just spoke in anger. Yuffie was the one thing that mattered to him the most.</p>
<p>That was one of the many arguments Cloud and Squall have had since then. And as Quistis sat in the bar with her new friends, telling them about yet again another fight the guys had, Tifa wondered if it could be serious this time.</p>
<p>"Is he really going to try and kill Cloud? Shouldn't we do something about this?"</p>
<p>"Squall is a softie deep down. Nothing's going to happen, it's okay," Quistis responded as she reached out to rub Tifa on the arm. "Although I've never seen him that angry before..."</p>
<p>Aerith didn't even look fazed. "They'll kiss and make up," she said, getting a chuckle from Quistis. "If they dont... Cloud's a tough cookie. Don't worry about him."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's not Cloud I'm worried about," Tifa said.</p>
<p>The smile on Quistis's face faded and she chugged the full glass of beer in front of her. "I'm going to need a stronger drink."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>